Rainbow
by hklover12
Summary: Lilly truly thought that she could handle him leaving her again but she was wrong. She truly and absolutely hated to see him pull away from her. SongFic Rainbow-Keke Palmer LOE!


**We were so close, like two soles in one heart.  
But you're giving me this feeling that we're drifting apart.  
You don't come to me like you use to, and I don't cry on ya shoulder.  
I'm trying to understand this before darkness takes over.**

Lilly Truscott looked out the window of the moving car and watched the rain fall down hard. Joe Jonas, Lilly's boyfriend and her had just had a fight about him leaving on his resent tour. She absolutely hated seeing him leave. The rain fell more and the thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the dark sky.

**Did we lose touch cause' I didn't show you love.  
Did I say to much, or didn't I say enough?  
Did I let you down last time you came around?  
I hate to see you pull away.**

Lilly's phone rang repeatably on the way home. She knew who it was and she wasn't about to talk to him. Because if she did than tears would fall just like the rain outside.

Lilly truly thought that she could handle him leaving her again but she was wrong.

She truly and absolutely hated to see him pull away from her.**  
**

**It's like our rainbow's fading to black and white.  
And I just don't know what we have to fight.  
Do we have a problem, can we resolve it,  
is it something that we gotta talk about,  
can we figure it out?  
Cause' if we can't work it out make it right,  
our rainbow's gonna turn to black and white.  
**

The car pulled into her drive way and parked into the garage. Lilly shot out of the car and ran down the path leading to the beach. She ran and ran until she couldn't. Lilly could care less if she was soaked to the bone. She dropped to her knees and let the rain fall on her tear stained face. Her cell still rang more every second.****

The distance between us is growing everyday.  
Feeling up with words we had no chance to say.  
What we had was like magic,  
we always thought the same thing.  
I'm afraid we might lose that,  
the colors are always changing.  


Lilly finally grabbed her phone out of her pocket and chucked it across the gritty wet sand. Lilly pulled her knees up and buried her face in them. She knew why he was calling. He was trying to tell her that his tour bus was almost out of California and on there way to starting off the tour. But did Lilly care. Nope. Not one bit.****

Did we lose touch cause' I didn't show you love.  
Did I say too much, or didn't I say enough?  
Did I let you down last time you came around?  
I hate to see you pull away.  


Joe ran through the rain down to Lilly's house. He could see her footprints in the wet sand so he followed them. When he was about 10 feet away form her he watched his beautiful Tiger Lilly crying into her knees. He almost started to cry himself. But Joe stepped closer to her fragile body.

"Lilly?"

**  
It's like our rainbow's fading to black and white.  
And I just don't know what we have to fight.  
Do we have a problem, can we resolve it,  
is it something that we gotta talk about,  
can we figure it out?  
Cause' if we can't work it out make it right,  
our rainbow's gonna turn to black and white**

Lilly quickly turned around at the sound of her name only to see the one person she loved but didn't what to see at this moment.

"Joe wha..what are you do..doing he..here?" Lilly asked as she stood up slowly and sniffled. Joe ran up to Lilly and rapped his arms around her tiny waist and wiped her tears with his thumb. Lilly shyly smiled at him but quickly pushed him away.

"Lilly I'm sorry." Joe replied as Lilly bent over and grabbed her rain soaked phone off the sand. Lilly started to walk past him but stopped.

"NO your not sorry. Don't you get it I hate it when you go on tour. Cant you see I cant do this any more. Its too hard Joe." Lilly screamed over the thunder. Joe had a shocked look on his face but it just simply turned into a smile.

"What are you smiling at Joe this is not funny you..." Lilly started but was soon silenced by Joe's lips on hers."

"Lilly I'm not going any were." Joe replied as he pulled away.

"What why?" Lilly asked kind of cheering up.

"Because I cant stand to be away form you ether so we bumped the tour up until next month so please don't cry Ok." Joe responded as the rain stopped and the sun peaked over the clouds. Lilly just smiled and looked up into the sky.

"Joe look a rainbow." Lilly replied as Joe looked up as well than looked back at his little Tiger Lilly."

"I love you Lil."

"I love you too Joey." Lilly responded giving Joe one last kiss before they started heading home. **  
**

**Raaaainbooow, the chase has turn to black and white,  
every color disappears when you're not here  
Our rainbow turns to black and white,  
can we resolve it, we gotta get over it **


End file.
